Ahora yo
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: narusaku saku sabe que esta enamorada de naruto, una escena de celos ocultos los llevan a pasar una noche juntos, amandose libremente, lemon


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno en mi día libre estoy aquí porque le prometí a mi hijita Tifa que le haría un narusaku, y como yo suelo cumplir mi palabra cuando puedo XD pues aquí esta. Es el segundo oneshot hetero que hago, el primero fue un sasusaku y me costó mucho mas que este, de todas formas por favor, darme una oportunidad, se me hace difícil escribir esto después de tanto yaoi, ok? De toda formas ya haré mas, porque me gustaría alguna narutema, kakasaku, naruhina XD o también un sasuhina, o un kibahina, o un nejihina, un gaahina y joder pobre hina XD bueno ya esta, os dejo con el oneshot._**

_**AHORA YO…**_

Naruto caminaba junto a la baranda que separaba el terraplén del parque con la calle comercial de Konoha. Pasaba la mano por la superficie de metal mientras pensaba en la conversación que había mantenido con Kiba minutos antes. Sabía que no podía estar siempre pendiente de Sasuke, que le sería muy difícil hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle regresar a la villa, aun así no podía quitárselo de la cabeza tan fácilmente, era su amigo, no más que eso, su hermano. Y ha causa del ultimo examen de chunnin, al cual tampoco podía participar por su entrenamiento con Kakashi, toda Konoha estaba llena de chicas jóvenes, guapas y fuertes, por supuesto aconsejadas por Kiba.

Suspiró. En serio que no estaba para eso, además no se veía con ninguna chica, perdería el tiempo que necesitaba para encontrar a Sasuke, a no ser que… bueno ella era distinta.

**-¡¡Naruto!-,** se escuchó a su espalda.

Una linda Sakura corría con la mano en alto saludándole, traía una inmensa sonrisa y parecía más enérgica de lo normal.

**-¡¡Hola, Sakura-chan!-,** le respondió al saludo con el mismo énfasis en cada sílaba, ni mucho menos quería que notase lo preocupado que estaba. Puso ojitos abiertos al igual que la boca y con una reacción extremada empezó a piropearla, **-Sakura-chan, te ves linda con esa falda y esas botas altas, además…-,** se asomó un poco para mirarle el escote, todo lo más inocente que podía, **-tienes un bonito esco-.**

**-Na-ru-to!-.**

Puñetazo al canto y el rubio hizo un agujero en el suelo. Con las lágrimas envolvió su rostro con exageradas cataratas, se levantó rascándose la nuca por el golpe.

**-Sakura-chan, eres muy poco femenina, un día quedaré tonto de un golpe-,** se quejaba haciendo un monísimo puchero.

**-¿Qué yo no soy femenina?-,** gruñó con los dientes apretados, al ver la dulce cara que le ponía el Uzumaki, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, **-y dirás que te pondrás mas tonto de lo que ya eres-.**

**-Eso es cruel…-,** soltó deprimido y con cara de incomprensión.

En eso se miraron los dos, esmeralda contra zafiro y a los pocos segundos ya estaba riendo juntos. Esa escena parecía un ritual para ellos. Sakura entornó cálidamente los ojos y lo admiró de sonreír. Realmente se había convertido en un chico alto, fuerte y apuesto. Antes creía que era tan infantil y alocado como se comportaba pero ahora se daba cuenta que no, era mucho mas sano que todo eso, solo que su mascara no dejaba que los demás lo pudieran percibir.

Tanto tiempo contemplándole había cobrado sus frutos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar alocado, el rubor comenzaba acudir a sus mejillas. Hacía tiempo que lo había notado, estaba perdidamente enamorada del lindo rubio, pero ahora era un golpeteo agresivo, ansioso. ¿Qué era precisamente lo que esperaba de él? Ni ella lo sabía.

Unos murmullos se escucharon cerca de ellos. Mientras Naruto echaba los brazos en la baranda y miraba para el terraplén y por consiguiente la profundidad y brillantez del parque. Sakura le daba la espalda, apoyándola mientras miraba algunos escaparates del frente. La verdad, intentaba controlar el impulso de comentarle sus sentimientos al rubio, pero no estaba segura. Sabía que Naruto había estado enamorada de ella, pero habían pasado tantos años que… ya no había nada preciso.

Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta. Justo al lado del escaparate había tres chicas mirando hacia ellos y murmurando. Primero pensó que sería por desprecio hasta el rubio, pero cambió rápidamente de opinión. Señalaban al chico eso si, pero mas precisamente su culo. Llevaba unos pantalones piratas naranjas, algo mas pegados de lo normal y una camiseta de tirantes negra, que marca bien cada forma recia de su cuerpo. Las supuestas fan tenían brillitos en los ojos y es que en la postura que quedaba Naruto, se podía tener una perspectiva adorable de su culito, no quedando ninguna chica a exentas de él.

Sakura apretaba el puño e intentaba evitar que la enorme vena de su frente estallase. ¿Como podían ser tan descaradas para mirar a "su" Naruto de esa manera tan lasciva? Dios le hervía la sangre del coraje. Aguardó en silencio sin decir palabra, cayó en la cuenta de las fugaces miradas que le enviaba el rubio para ver porque estaba tan alterada, pero fácilmente supo que no preguntaba para no acabar recibiendo la rabia él.

**-Sakura-chan…-,** llamó

**-¿Si, Naruto?-,** intentaba apaciguar su tono furioso de voz para que viera que no tenía nada que ver con él.

**-¿Crees que… alguna vez volveremos a estar juntos los tres de nuevo?-,** bajó la vista y su rostro, para sorpresa de la pelirosa, empezó a entristecer, de una manera que nunca se atrevió a expresar delante de nadie, **-de todas formas cumpliré mi promesa-,** se volvió un poco hasta quedar los dos mirándose, avanzó un paso y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la dulce chica, **-¿tu… confías en mi verdad?-.**

Sakura estaba sorprendida, pero se enterneció con aquellas palabras, apoyó su mano sobre la de Naruto y le sonrió con calidez.

**-Por supuesto que confió en ti, siempre lo haré. Y si por algún motivo no podemos hacer que Sasuke vuelva no será tu culpa, ni la de nadie, ni la de él mismo, sino de la venganza, su razón de vivir-,** intentó calmarse para no ponerse demasiado melancólica, **-yo a veces me pongo en su lugar y no se si hubiera echo lo mismo, aunque no me hubiera ido por ese camino, aun así, la hubiera puesto en primer lugar, ¿me entiendes?-.**

**-Si, te entiendo-,** retiró rápidamente la mano y cambió su cara sombría por una inmensa sonrisa zorruna, **-¡¡venga, Sakura-chan, te invito a ramen, dattebayo!-.**

Las chicas que no habían perdido de vista la escena, estuvieron deduciendo si eran pareja, al ver que no, se acercaron tímidamente al rubio. Una de ellas, bajita, morena y súper tímida, le estiró un poco de la parte de atrás de la camiseta, llamando su atención, una rubia de pelo largo y mirada escarlata la siguió, acompañada de otra muchacha igual que ella, seguramente serían gemelas.

Naruto se volvió y las miró con la ceja alzada ¿había hecho algo mal sin darse cuenta? Como ya tenía la frase echa se limitó a pronunciarla con total normalidad.

**-Ya se que os molesto, porque no soy nada cool y eso, bueno pero yo ya me iba así que… sayonara-,** se volvió de nuevo hacia Sakura, la cual tenía una gotita en la frente, y echó a andar como cualquiera cosa.

**-No… esto…-,** la morenita lo miraba nerviosa, clavándole sus inmensos ojos verdes, **-hemos venido a hacer el examen de chunnin-,** entonces Naruto las observó sorprendido, eran dos años menores y al ser de fuera no sabrían nada del Kyubi ¿para que lo querían entonces? Guardó silencio, **-te hemos estado observando por un rato, eres muy lindo ¿como te llamas?-,** las otras dos rubias se apresuraron a asentir.

Sakura ya estaba preparando el puño para alejarlas de "su" Naruto cuando este, señalándose extrañado con el dedo empezó a acercarse a ellas, darle vueltas a las tres e inspeccionándolas.

**-¿Yo lindo, dattebayo?-,** se pregunta mas a sí mismo que a ellas, **-decidme la verdad, ¿Qué queréis de mí?-.**

Inseguro se paró frente a la tímida morenita, se acercó más a su rostro para ver porque empezaba a ponerse totalmente roja. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados como los de un zorrito, e intentaba entender a las chicas con su máxima cantidad de neuronas.

Sakura estaba más roja que ellas, pero de celos ¿Porque leches tenía que acercarse tanto a esa chica? Bruscamente lo cogió de la camiseta, levantándole del suelo y dejándole colgado graciosamente, lo retiró hasta quedar a su lado.

**-Se llama Uzumaki Naruto, yo soy Haruno Sakura, encantados de conoceros-,** les echó una mirada fría que las hizo retroceder (inner: ¡a por ellas Sakura, cómetelas vivas!) **-nosotros íbamos a cenar antes de que intervinierais, así que nos vamos ya-,** inquirió intentando ser dulce mientras las aniquilaba con la mirada y empujaba al rubio para que echara a andar.

**-¡Ah Sakura-chan, deja que hable un poco con ellas y le cuente mis súper misiones!-,** se quejaba mientras la pelirosa le achuchaba en la espalda y le hacía avanzar con los pies a rastras.

Las chicas apresuraron a tomar ventaja por la inocencia del rubio.

**-Si, nosotras queremos escucharle, Naruto-kun, quédate con nosotras y después todos iremos a cenar-,** le pidió nuevamente la portavoz del grupito.

El rubio frenó a Sakura, y afirmó fuertemente con la cabeza, le gustaba esa idea.

**-¡Me parece un estupenda idea, dattebayo! Así sabréis quién es el gran Uzumaki Naruto, muajajaja-,** reía el solo.

Sakura se encorajinó ¿como podía ser tan ingenuo este baka? Misterios de la naturaleza. (inner: ¡¡Sakura plan B plan B, tienes que ganar, Shannaro!) Tosió un poco para llamar su atención y se colgó del brazo. Puso cara pálida y dejó recaer todo su peso en él. Quería que pareciera todo lo débil posible.

**-Naruto, no me siento bien ¿me puedes llevar a mi cam… digo casa?-,** las chicas fruncieron el ceño, **-por favor…-,** los ojitos verdes brillaban con cierto poder de seducción. Naruto tragó saliva y se sonrojó, asintiendo rápidamente. (inner: ¡¡ya es tuyo!)

El rubio sin avisar y aun algo nervioso por aquella agradable visión, se agachó acercándose velozmente a su frente, apoyando la suya. Sakura creyó que su pecho estallaría. Se retiró con una sonrisa al ver que su querida amiga no tenía fiebre y estiró del brazo con que se agarraba a él, cargándola como una princesa y apretándola en su regazo.

La pelirosa se quedó mirándole la boca, que estaba separada por escasos centímetros de la suya. Se sentía tan ligera, protegida y libre en su regazo que no pudo más que sonrojarse y pasarle sus brazos por el cuello, sujetándose. Aquel día sería especial para toda su vida.

**-Arigato-,** acertó a decir mientras Naruto le sonreí gentilmente, sin darse cuenta de la bochornosa situación que había creado.

Las chicas no se dieron por vencidas y aun teniendo a su compañera de equipo entre sus brazos lo rodearon con ojitos ansiosos.

**-Cuando la dejes en su casa ¿podrías salir con nosotras?-,** estaban muy esperanzadas.

La cara de duda del rubio hizo que Sakura se maldiciera internamente, aunque tenía un plan C por si aceptaba. Por suerte, el chico negó y volvió a observarla con dulzura.

**-No podría dejar a Sakura-chan sola en su departamento y encima enferma, otro día será-,** se disculpó agachando la cabeza, **-¡de todas formas otro día os cuento mis hazañas, dattebayo! Konoha no es muy grande así que nos volveremos a ver, adiós a todas-,** les sonrió graciosamente y echó a andar hasta alejarse de ellas.

Las chicas decepcionadas se dieron la vuelta para hundirse en la desgracia. Con lo guapo e inocente que era y ellas no pillaban nada.

Ya por el camino bufaba molesto por la preocupación. Agachó la cabeza y miró las orbes esmeralda que no dejaban de observarlo algo extrañada, lo había dejado todo por ella, y eso la complacía.

**-Gracias por cuidarme, Naruto-,** le sonrió.

**-Eres una baka-,** Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, **-¿ves por lo que pensé que no estaba bien que te hubiera mudado a un departamento tu sola y en mi ausencia?-,** bufó tan cerca de la cara de la pelirosa que le removió el flequillo.

**-Aquí el único baka que hay eres tú-,** decía mientras Naruto cogía las llaves de la puerta que le entregaba Sakura y abría la puerta con ella en brazos, **-no quiero que todo el mundo esté pendiente de mí, he madurado y puedo ser capaz de vivir sola como tú-,** gruñó molesta por tanta preocupación excesiva.

Naruto en vez de volver a contradecirle, entendió en parte porque se comportaba así y le sonrió. Estaba bien que quisiera hacerse mas fuerte y responsable, si ese era su deseo él la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese, aunque ya había mejorado lo suficiente como para ser una completa compañera con todos sus deberes y obligaciones.

**-¿Me estas escuchando, Naruto?-,** se quejaba mientras empezaba a patalear un poco para que le hiciera caso.

Uzumaki pasó al dormitorio y la recostó en la cama. Esta se cruzó de brazos y se quedó allí quieta a que le respondiera aunque fuera con un sonido gutural.

**-¿De verdad estas enferma?-,** preguntó aún con un toque de inocencia, Sakura quedó muda, **-parece que no tienes fiebre-,** se sentó en la cama y apoyando una mano a cada extremo del cuerpo de la chica se volvió a inclinar hacia ella, colocando su frente suavemente sobre le suya, cerró los ojos, **-oh si, tienes la frente caliente, dattebayo-,** comentaba aun en la misma posición.

Haruno se lo pensó varias veces. Ese podía ser el momento preciso, sin comentarios, explicaciones sin sentido, peleas, reacciones tímidas. Se permitió cerrar los ojos también y sentir la calidez de aquella piel. Suspiró complacida y elevó sus brazos hasta el dorado cogote, acariciándolo. Naruto rápidamente la miró, advirtiendo la cercanía que iba acortando la pelirosa, y quedó estático cuando los dulces y carnosos labios de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos. Sintió morir ¿Como podía un simple beso producirle tantas emociones enfrentadas? Sintió primero arrebato por separarla, después indiferencia, felicidad, amor, y ahora… ahora una pasión que le quemaba las entrañas.

Dio por perdida la razón y se reposó mas en ella, comenzó a devolverle el beso de forma hambrienta, desplazó sus labios fogosos y calientes sobre los de ella, intercalando ambas bocas para poder encajarlas y dejar espacio para pasar su lengua a la virgen cavidad. Sakura no se hizo derogar y le permitió amplio acceso a su interior, le devolvió los roces con menos intensidad pero igual de húmedos y excitantes. La chica pronto se quedó sin aire y se separó lo imprescindible para poder inhalar casi dentro de la boca de Naruto.

**-¿Te gusto?-,** preguntó el rubio, aprovechando la mínima distancia.

**-Mucho-,** se revolvió un poco ansiosa sobre las sábanas, quería más, mucho más.

**-¿Lo suficiente… como… para dejarme… quedar esta noche?-,** preguntó un poco nervioso, rascándose ahora la mejilla.

La pelirosa sonrió de forma coqueta y lo empujó un poco, para que en vez de estar sentado en la orilla de la cama quedara tendido sobre ella. Naruto suspiró por el roce de sus pechos en su torso, el bajo vientre con casi su ya plena pelvis. Ahora apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cara y esperó, un poco alzado, una respuesta de sus propios labios.

**-Y no solo a dormir…-,** y volvió a acariciarle el cabello dorado, estirando un poco de él mientras se lamía los labios.

**-Oh… Sakura-chan…-,** fue lo único que pudo aportar a la confesión.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, la chica a la que siempre había amado, le decía que le gustaba, le había besado y ahora pedía que le hiciera el amor. No sabía si podía estar a la altura de las circunstancias y eso le ponía altamente nervioso. Pero poder admirarla bajo su cuerpo, con los ojos brillantes, un leve rubor en su cara, y esos labios previamente hinchados por los suyos, le daban fuerzas, si… estaba claro, por fin esa lindura sería solo suya.

Volvió a inclinarse y rozarle tímidamente la boca contra la suya. El beso pronto volvió a la misma intensidad que antes. Devorándose mutuamente, con ansias acumuladas. Naruto reposó totalmente su cuerpo en ella y comenzó a acariciar un pecho sobre la ropa. Lo hacía con suavidad, masajeándolo mínimamente entre sus dedos. Sakura suspiró y le dio suaves piquitos por toda la comisura de sus labios. Desmotrándole que le gustaba lo que hacía.

**-¿Puedo…?-,** preguntó tocando el principio de la cremallera que cerraba su camiseta.

Sakura asintió algo acalorada, notó como unas fuertes manos le abría la ropa dejándola inmune a su roce. Un bello sujetador rosa con unos tirantes finitos se dejó ver. La chica escrutó el rostro del rubio para adivinar si le gustaba, definitivamente le agradó. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso hasta tal punto que le temblaba el pulso. Desabrochó las pequeñas correas de su falda y también la bajo, tan lentamente que podía rozar cada tramo de la sedosa piel de los pálidos muslos. La pelirosa se agitó un poco, deseosa de que siguiera. Un pequeño tanga, compañero del fino sujetador quedó al aire. Naruto tragó saliva, primero se quedó embobado mirándola, era un ninfa, un ángel, lo mas bello que pudiera existir en el mundo. Antes de que pudiera perder el control, le quitó las botas altas y acarició un poco por encima los pequeños y bonitos pies. Volvió a subir y besó fugazmente sus labios, aguantando las ganas. Recapacitó y se retiró un poco.

**-¡Que calor, dattebayo!-,** comentó haciéndose aire con una mano.

Sakura nerviosa por el cambio de actitud se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentada. Su estado comenzaba a pasar hacia angustia ¿porque no había seguido con ello? Sin embargo estaba ahí, frente a ella, con la vista fijada en el techo.

**-¿No te ha gustado lo que ves?-,** preguntó con los ojitos vidriados, parecía querer llorar de la vergüenza.

El rubio la miró rápidamente, se acercó a de rodillas a ella y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

**-Solo necesito tiempo. Eres tan linda, tan hermosa, que me siento explotar, o me controlo o te haré daño, porque… tu eres virgen, ¿no?-,** estaba seguro de que le diría que si.

Como esperaba la pelirosa afirmó con la cabeza, comprendiendo ahora un poco porque había frenado aquel ritmo acelerado que estaban tomando. La volvió a recostar y se subió sobre ella, sentándose en su cadera. Con ahora mucha menos vergüenza que antes se quitó la camiseta negra, dejando su bien formado pecho al descubierto. Sakura se maravilló por el perfecto torso, no era musculado al exceso pero lo imprescindible para unas ligeras formas completamente duras, definitivamente perfecto. Antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir desvistiéndose, ella fue la que se apoderó del pantalón.

**-¿Te importa si ahora… bueno si yo… tomo las riendas por un rato?-,** la actitud de la pelirosa seguía siendo un poco reticente a la normalidad, le gustaba llevar el control.

**-¡Por supuesto… soy todo tuyo, dattebayo!-,** le sonrió para romper un poco el hielo, y se dejó caer a la cama, boca arriba y con Sakura sobre él.

Feliz por el dominio, desabrochó lenta y tortuosamente los pantalones del rubio, se los bajó lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no llevaba bóxer. Antes de preguntar, ante la cara de desconcierto de Naruto al acordarse, se los quitó con las sandalias.

**-Naruto… mmm… ¿sueles ir siempre sin ropa interior?-,** preguntó entre indecisa y molesta ¿solía acostarse con muchas tías y lo hacía por facilidad o simplemente era un guarro?

**-Jejeje, es que hoy ya no me quedaban limpios y no tenía gana de lavarlos, jejeje-,** tenía una risita nerviosa y la cara llena de gotitas de sudor.

Sakura levantó una ceja y lo miró recriminatoriamente, después suspiró y siguió como si nada, nunca debería de olvidar que aunque estuviera enamorada de él, seguiría siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre.

Intentó no fijar la vista en aquella zona, le era totalmente bochornoso para ella, así que se echó un poco en su pecho y comenzó a lamerlo. La morena piel del zorrito parecía arder bajo aquella lengua abrasadora, sutilmente comenzó a rozar la potente erección desde la base hasta la punta, pero mínimamente. Naruto gimió, ronco y bajito. Entreabrió un poco los ojos velados por el placer y alcanzó el cierre del sujetador, intentando abrirlo. Sakura seguía lamiendo mientras sentía como le estiraba sin poder desabrocharlo, al darse por perdido lo soltó dándole un pequeño latigazo a la chica en la espalda.

**-Aigh!-,** se quejó Sakura levantándose y quedando de rodillas frente a un rubio que de un salto se había sentado a su lado, **-¡me has hecho daño, Naruto!-,** se quejó sobándose la fina piel.

Naruto comenzó a ponerse blanco, después rojo, morado, empezó a mover exageradamente las manos y casi echando humo por las orejas.

**-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero no soy precisamente un experto en quitar sujetadores, es la primera vez que lo hago-,** se apresuró a explicarle, aun enrojeciendo más.

A la pelirosa se le olvidó completamente el daño y se acercó para pasarle los brazos por el cuello y darle un tierno besito. El kitsune no entendía nada.

**-¿Eso quiere decir que eres virgen?-,** sus ojitos parecían estar iluminados.

**-Por supuesto ¿por quién me tomas?-,** se ofendió Naruto, desviando al vista y poniendo un gesto de morritos bastante gracioso.

Sakura lo abrazó, hundiendo sus labios en aquel moreno cuello y suspirando aliviada, estaba inmensamente feliz. Serenada volvió a separarse para explicarle y que dejara de poner esa linda boquita.

**-Los hombres siempre son mas acelerados para estas cosas que las mujeres, además… tu eres muy atractivo y lindo… puedes que en tu entrenamiento… tan solo… -,** quería exponer sus pensamientos pero no salían, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

**-Cállate...-,** el rostro de Naruto volvía a ser serio y la empujó contra la cama, **-ahora quítate ese estorbo mientras yo me deshago de esto-, **agarró el finito tanga y con dedos cuidadosos lo sacó justo cuando la pelirosa levantaba un poco el trasero para poder desprenderse de ellos.

Sakura reía mientras se quitaba el sujetador, esa era una de las partes que mas le gustaba de "su" rubio, los cambios radicales de humor, en lo que podía ser peor que un niño o mas maduro que un adulto. Cuando conocía todo su carácter le pareció curioso y excitante.

Por fin Naruto tenía a su linda pelirosa desnuda para él solo. Tenía unas curvas bien formadas y armoniosas, pasó las yemas por la piel tersa de su pecho, se deslizó por el candente abdomen, y palpó cuidadosamente los muslos sedosos, invadiéndose de su textura.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y se agachó hasta poder chocar ambos alientos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, a ambas piedras preciosas que brillaban por esplendor.

**-¿Quieres que… siga…?-,** preguntó casi en forma de súplica, la excitación se palpaba en el ambiente.

**-Si, estoy completamente segura-,** se relamió los labios y esperó.

La volvió a besar, sintiendo la presión en su pequeña boquita, notó como seguía el mismo recorrido de antes, y se colaba por su muslo, entre su humedad. No se introdujo sino que acarició la zona, concentrándose en la parte superior del placer. Lo acarició con lentitud, notando como él pálido cuerpo vibraba a cada movimiento de sus dedos. Dejó de besarla para poder oír los dulces y lindos gemidos que la chica lograba pronunciar con su aterciopelada voz. Bajó su cabeza y atrapó uno de los rosaditos pezones de la joven, con la puntita de la lengua comenzó a recorrerlo, volviéndolos duros y prietos, estiró de ellos y sus oídos se deleitaron con un pequeño gritito de placer, Sakura estaba más que caliente.

**-Por kami, Naruto… más…-,** la chica cerró los ojos y alzó un poco su cuerpo, curvando la espalda y dejando un hueco entre su piel y la sabana.

**-Espera un poco más…-.**

Naruto bajó besando todo el precioso cuerpo, le abrió un poco más las piernas y paró el movimiento de sus dedos. La pelirosa gruñó un poco ante la falta de atenciones, y cuando sintió la cálida lengua de su koi lamiendo sus pliegues e invadiéndole con mayor placer aquel rico sexo gritó, gritó fuerte y claramente. Cerró bruscamente los ojos y se aferró desperada a las sábanas, aquello era el cielo.

**-Ah… Naruto… Naruto… Ah… ah…mmm… mmm…-.**

Volteaba la cabeza hacia ambos lados, mordiéndose el labio e intentando soportar todo aquello, la lengua tomaba velocidad, atrapando el principio de su sexo con los labios y estirando un poco. Jadeaba con severidad, y no tardó en volver a gemir cuando dos dedos entraron en ella, deslizándose entre las sedosas paredes y acariciándolas.

**-¿Te gusta?-,** preguntó el rubio algo preocupado por si estaba metiendo la pata, aunque la cara de su querida pelirosa era fácil de traducir.

**-Por kami, Naruto, no puedo más… por favor… hazlo…-.**

Se incorporó un poco y le agarró los hombros para echarlo sobre ella. Como le gustaba al rubio que ha veces impusiera sus gustos. Abrió la boca para poder conseguir más aire y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Antes de hacer ningún movimiento, le besó los labios y bajó por su cuello, amándola.

**-Ahora tranquila… prometo que iré con cuidado…-.**

La cara de Naruto se veía segura, así que Sakura asintió, un poco de dolor sería fácil de llevar a comparación con tener a su rubio en su interior, queriéndola, poseyéndola, haciéndola suya.

Se miraron y el rubio se introdujo despacio, sin perder detalle de las expresiones de la pelirosa. Esta primero cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, después de un pequeño pinchazo en su interior, a cada embestida era algo especial, profundo, abrió la boca y cogió aire, permitiéndose mirar ahora los lindos zafiros que la escrutaban con preocupación. Se agarró a sus brazos y gimió extasiada, fue subiendo hasta acomodarse en su cuello, suspirando en su oído.

**-¿Mmm… ahh… te… he… echo daño…mmm…?-.**

**-Ah… no Naruto… sigue… sigue… por favor…-.**

Naruto sonrió complacido cuando el lindo cuerpo bajo él se convulsionaba de placer, sentía sus dedos tiesos tirar desesperados de sus cabellos, como gemía agudamente en su oído. Y ya no hablemos de su interior, aquella humedad lo envolvía, lo engullía de forma deliciosa, le apretaba y le liberaba a cada gemido de placer. Volvió a besarla dulcemente, mientras acariciaba con sus labios su cuello, sus pechos, su barbilla, lamía sus mejillas, dios se moría por seguir escuchando esos sensuales sonidos. De repente la chica tembló, aferrando sus piernas en las caderas morenas, apretándolas tan fuerte como los cabellos dorados, estaba tensa y suspiraba con una agitación de pecho propia para un infarto. Solo podía escuchar su nombre, sensualmente dictado sílaba a sílaba en su oído.

**-Sakura…-chan… oh… mmm… oh…-.**

Apretaba su miembro con fuerza, y al sentir aquella rica presión se hundió con mas fuerza, agarrando sus muñecas para dejarla reposada en la cama, y seguía aumentando la velocidad, hasta hacer que la chica se estremeciese y encorvarse hacia él gritando.

**-¡Ah… Naruto no puedo mas… no puedo más… por kami… ah… Naruto!**

El grito de Sakura entro directamente a los sentidos del rubio, que al sentir como la chica reventaba de éxtasis, su cuerpo reaccionó, no pudo mas que hacerla suya una vez mas con suma fuerza y gruñir ronco cuando dejó que toda su esencia la bañara.

Respiró un poco y antes de dejarse caer, agarró la carita sonrojada de la pelirosa y devoró con severidad su boca, presionándola con posesividad. Esta le respondió el beso y por fin dejó que ambos cayeran en la cama, uno al lado del otro, acomodando la respiración a una normal.

**-¿Sakura-chan?-,** llamó el rubio.

**-¿Si, Naruto?-.**

Este se levantó y cruzó sus piernas en forma india, mirándola fijamente, recogiendo un poco sangre que había en su espalda.

**-Eres muy poco femenina, mira que salvaje ¡me has dejado arañazos en la espalda, dattebayo!**

Sakura con una inmensa vena en la frente también se incorporó y conteniendo las ganas de asestarle un buen puñetazo, saltó hacia él y le besó en los labios juguetonamente.

**-¿A tí te gusto así, no?-,** preguntó rozando todo el cuerpo contra el del zorrito, que comenzaba a sonrojarse, aun así y disimuladamente envolvió la cintura de la muchacha y echó la cara para otro lado.

**-Puede…-,** soltó secamente.

**-¿Puede nada más?-,** acarició un poco su pecho y le besó con un leve cosquilleo el cuello, eso bastó para excitar de nuevo al pobre rubio, **-pues para ser puede…-,** acarició la leve erección que volvió a crecer, **-ya te has puesto a punto…-.**

Rió y le lamió los lindos bigotitos.

**-¿Naruto-koi, no tienes nada más para mí…?-,** le pidió con una sonrisita entre tímida y provocadora.

El rubio pegó un botecito ante el descaro y después se echó sobre ella, quedando los dos juntos tumbados en la cama.

**-¡¡No sabía que era tener novia, pero me vas a dejar seco mujer, recuerda que tengo que tener fuerza para entrenar, dattebayo!-.**

**-Espero que en esto me pongas la misma fuerza de voluntad-,** rió y lo abrazó para que se hundiera en ella, **-te quiero Naruto-.**

**-Te quiero Sakura-chan-.**

**--**

**_Que conste que es el segundo lemon hetero que escribo en mi vida, por favor dadme una oportunidad UU, creo que no me ha salido muy mal, esta mas o menos pasable, y sobre las personalidades yo no se que pensaréis, pero yo creo realmente que no me he desviado mucho de la verdadera, aunque eso ya me lo diréis vosotras jeje. Oye hijita Tifa, espero no haberte decepcionado, es lo más que puedo hacer, ya sabes que lo mío es el yaoi completamente jeje. De todas formas, deseo de corazón que te haya gustado, si quieres ahora que me he puesto podría hacer otro oneshot mas adelante, pero solo únicamente si te ha gustado, no se si alguien que no seas tu me lo leerá, pero bueno, tendrá que haber mas fan de esta pareja que no seamos tu y yo, corcholis UU_**

_**Bueno sigo escribiendo cuando pueda, que tengo que actualizar una barbaridad de fic, besos.**_


End file.
